Mei Yumiko
by Nidhogg8512
Summary: Mei, es una chica Dragón y esta apunto de enterarse de eso junto con todo su pasado y con la ayuda de Abby, la anciana que la encontró en el rió cerca de las montañas casi muerta, le enseñara todo, desde cero.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1: El descenso.**

Hace 18 años, Mei se veía como hasta ahora, no era ni más vieja y ni más joven. Ella despertó en una cabaña en un pueblo lejano. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un anciana que a la par de ella, abrió los ojos como platos y le dedico una sonrisa junto con un cálido abrazo -_por fin despiertas_- Le dijo la anciana con un deje de gentileza y sentimiento en su voz _–¿qu-que paso?-_ Pregunto Mei. Pero su pregunta, hasta la fecha, no ha tenido respuesta. En vano, la vieja le dedico una mirada que para Mei, era obvio que no sabía. _–Lo siento niña, pero si tú no sabes yo tampoco… Te encontré en el bosque a kilómetros de aquí, hace un par de semanas, a orillas de arroyo, desnuda y en los huesos. Como vi que estabas respirando te traje a casa. Desde ese día he intentado hacer que despertaras, pero estabas en un sueño profundo.-_ Le relataba la vieja anciana mientras le traía una taza de caldo caliente. _-Todo este tiempo, también he intentado darte de comer, pero tenías sueños extraños y hablas en una lengua desconocida-_ Mei no lo podía creer, no se acordaba de nada y no sabía qué hacer. -_Dime niña, ¿qué te paso?-_ Pregunto incrédula, la vieja. La anciana era alta y delgada, su piel era tan arrugada como cuando abres una pelota de papel que arrugaste con anterioridad, así o hasta quizá más arrugada, sus hebras de cabello eran largas y finas como si desde el día en que nació no le hubiera cortado ni un solo centímetro; recogido en dos largas trenzas en cada costado de la anciana.

Mei, se paralizo al instante, ella trataba de recordar pero increíblemente si mente estaba en blanco, como si acabara de nacer, al igual que una hoja en blanco. _–Imposible-_ susurro para si, mientras la anciana la veía, aun, con el plato de sopa en las manos y un mirada de confusión con el ceño levemente fruncido. _-¿Que pasa niña, dime, cuéntame, que es lo que te paso antes de que te desmayaras?-_ Mei no podía decir ni una sola palabra, se repuso a tomar la tasa en manos y a comer en silencio. _-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada, no se quién soy-_ En seguida, escucho un pequeño "Click" en su cabeza. "¿Quién soy?"… "Mei"… "Mei Yumiko"… "Mei Yumiko es mi nombre" _-Bueno bueno, pero debes saber tu nombre-_ Insistió la anciana. Y como si le hubiera leído la mente Mei reacciono. _-Mei Yumiko, es lo único que se-_ Respondió con asombro. La anciana supo en seguida que no sabía más de ella misma. Frunció el ceño aún más y se perdió en la cocina.

Los días pasaron. Mei se preguntaba si alguna vez, alguien iría por ella. Si alguien se preocuparía o pensaría en ella. Con el tiempo, la anciana, Abby, como se había presentado con anterioridad, sabía que eso no pasaría, pero Mei seguía teniendo esperanza en esa ida. Dos días después la anciana la puso hacer el que hacer con ella, al levantarse de la cama era como si ya supiera caminar, pero Mei, no sabía en dónde o como había aprendido esa habilidad, así como el habla y la coordinación de sus pies y manos.

Para que no estuviera en cama la anciana enseño a Mei a trabajar con sus plantas y arrear agua desde el rio. Al tercer día en plena madrugada Mei se levantó con un terrible dolor en el pecho, era insoportable, como si millones de agujas calientes traspasaran sus huesos y entrañas. Se levantó con ese dolor y en seguida sintió que explotaría o vomitaría. Con el griterío de Mei, la anciana se levantó y le pregunto qué le pasa, que sentía, pero Mei no podía si quiera hablar. Solo sentía una cosa, quería una cosa, salir, el cielo en sus ojos no se borraba, en su mente, a pesar del dolor había una cosa, el cielo. Con rapidez y sin saber que hacia se dirigió a la puerta de la vieja cabaña y salió, pego un alarido seguido de un grito y sus ropas se desgarraron, le salió un hocico escamoso de la cara y sus ojos se abrieron como platos rasgándose su pupila en forma vertical, sus alaridos se convirtieron en gruñidos. Sus pies y manos se volvieron garras y patas, y de su espalda se desplegaron un par de alas gigantescas como las velas de un barco. El dolor era insoportable, no sabía cómo controlarlo, simplemente debía dejarlo salir. En pocos minutos era una bestia de más de 20 metros color azul con tonos grises, de garras dientes y cuernos tan blancos como la nieve recién caída. ¿Cómo podía una niña tan pequeña guardar a ese gigante ser dentro de ella? Sin darse cuenta, su mente siguió siendo la de ella, en vez de palabras, de su hocico salían gruñidos, y su lengua serpenteaba entre sus filosos dientes. La anciana que bajo de ella se encontraba, no sabía ni que decir, se había resbalado había atrás para caer de nalgas al suelo y observar lo que había encontrado. _- No puede ser-_ Susurro para sí la vieja Abby y en seguida se tapó la boca con su par de manos. **"Abby, ¿Qué es esto?, ayúdame, ¿Qué es esto? Que soy, ayúdame por favor"** se escuchó en los pensamientos de la anciana al tiempo en que rugidos salían de la boca del animal frente a ella. En seguida la vieja de cabellos largos sabia de lo que se trataba. Se acercó al animal, que en sus ojos sollozaban lágrimas y pupilas se contraían y dilataban tan rápido como su respiración, y le explico que esto era lo que en verdad era ella, los dragones existen entre nosotros y otro tipo de razas también, en el momento la anciana le confesó que ella era una maga, no era buena y no sabía hacer muchos conjuros, pero eso era lo que la anciana era en realidad, tranquilizo al animal y poso la mano en su gigante nariz** "tranquila, abre tus alas, y vuela"** escucho Mei en su mente vacía como una vasija vieja. En seguida fue lo que hizo y lo sintió, sintió su cuerpo y cada escama de su ser. La anciana tenía razón sintió como si ya hubiera echo eso millones de veces. Entendió que era algo normal y se calmó.

_Hola hola, es la primera ves que me encuentro por aquí, espero y les haya gustado ese pedacito de historia y si no por favor díganlo. Estoy abierta a criticas y quejas... y a que alguien me diga como cambiar mi NikName *Palmface*.Esta era la cuenta de mi hermana pequeña y pues le elimine todo y ahora es mía *muajaja*. Regresando a lo de antes, en verdad critiquenme! xD_

_Todo: desde ortografía hasta gramática y la forma en que me expreso, jamas había escrito en tercera persona, normalmente lo hago en primera y solo escribo en foros xD._

_Esto salio de una ficha que cree para un pj hace un tiempecito y pues me inspire tanto que decidí hacerlo un fic ^^_

_**Gracias**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.-2 Cielo.

El cielo estaba empapado en una penumbra de halo color azul oscuro en que, con un toque perfecto escarchado de estrellas, le hacían ver como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo con la que pudiera lidiar, ni con su pasado borroso, ni su presente confuso y mucho menos su futuro incierto.

Sus pupilas rayadas se dilataron y de pronto lo pudo ver todo desde abajo, pero, ¿Qué hacía ahí abajo? Desplego sus alas y se inclinó hacia adelante con el hocico acechando la noche, **Vamos Mei, ¿Qué esperas?, tu puedes, hazlo!, **escucho en sus pensamiento y sabía que se trataba de la anciana animándola y se comunicaba con ella telepáticamente. Como si fuera un nuevo sentimiento jamás explorado, sintió el recorrer del aire por cada escama de su cuerpo: hocico, cuernos, cuello, pecho, patas, muslos, lomo, alas y hasta la punta de su cola. Cerró los ojos y la anciana dio varios pasos atrás, Mei se preparó y alzo el primer vuelo. Victoriosa se elevó apenas, centímetros del suelo, aleteo una vez y otra vez, su cuerpo pesaba como una roca pero eso no evitaba que pudiera volar. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba 10 metros sobre el suelo y la anciana empezaba a verse pequeña, rio a carcajadas y se dibujó una sonrisa de… cuerno acuerno? Mostrando la filosa líneas de dientes que relucían como perlas.

**Mira abuela, puedo hacerlo!**, exclamo la chica en pensamientos y esa, era la primera vez que le decía abuela a la anciana que hasta ahora la estuvo cuidando perfectamente. Con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, la esbelta anciana se dedicó a mirar y a reír de felicidad. Sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, desde una edad muy temprana su madre le contaba las historias que ahora comparte con Mei y en este momento, con ella, se estaban haciendo realidad, hadas, duendes, elfos, dragones, vampiros y hasta hombres lobo, confiaba plenamente en que hasta el mismísimo diablo era real. Abby, era una vieja que jamás tuvo hijos, por un accidente con, quien ahora es su difunto esposo. Abby siempre deseo una niña, y Mei, era ahora, esa niña. No era muy diferentes la una de la otra, Mei era muy amable y responsable con los que hacía, pero hasta la anciana temía lo peor de su pasado, y más ahora que había descubierto lo que en verdad era.

Mei, dispuesta a seguir alzando el vuelo, al llegar a una distancia promedio sintió su cuerpo ligero, como una pluma, como si queda controlar cada escama que la cubría y su visión se agudizo, como la de un gato pudo ver hasta más allá que las montañas, se apeó un poco por el mareo y se nivelo. **Mei, ¿puedes escucharme desde ahí?**, pregunto la anciana en pensamientos, no sabía y si estando tan lejos de ella iban a poder comunicarse. **Si, si puedo, abuela**, le contesto el grisáceo dragón en el cielo nocturno. **Mira, está amaneciendo.** Mei contemplo como el cielo se teñía de diversos colores, desde el naranja hasta el ámbar que avisaba la venida del sol. Oh niña mía no puedo verlo, seguro viene de atrás de las montañas, y nuevamente la cabeza de Mei hizo "_Click_". Bajo apresuradamente y sin medir su fuerza aterrizo con todo su pesado cuerpo en el pasto haciendo un ligero cráter en este. Haciendo retumbar los pies de la pobre anciana Mei le dijo: **Oh, perdón abuela, quería que te subieras a mi lomo y lo vieras por ti misma, ven, es hermoso. **Con un deje de tristeza se acercó a la niña que guardaba la bestia y le dijo: **Mi niña, tus escapas son muy filosas y si las toco con la mano desnuda puedo lastimarme.**

Heey hola, otra vez yo, pues esta es la segunda parte, se que es un poco corta, pero en realidad estoy un poco seca últimamente w"! ^^

Espero y les guste, dejes sus comentarios.

No al plagio (?)

Gracias O/


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3.- Regalo.**

Mei, entristecida volvió a su forma normal mientras la anciana la miraba con sus cristalinos ojos llenos de sabiduría, tenía razón, sus escamas eran filosas. Al regresar a ser humana se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda pero no le importo, no le daba pena mostrar su cuerpo de niña frente a una anciana que, para ella, ya era parte de su familia. Aunque Mei no conociera nada de su pasado, estaba segura y tenía fe en que alguien velaba por ella.

Al día siguiente Mei se levantó tarde y la anciana ya se había apresurado a iniciar con los quehaceres, recordemos, que la anciana vive en el campo, en una cabaña lejos de un pequeño pueblo y más allá del pueblo está la gran ciudad. La cabaña no necesitaba arreglos pero quizá si un nuevo mobiliario, los sillones, sofá mesas y sillas, era tan rusticas que el clima frio hacia que la humedad le diera un olor, un tanto feo a la casa, la abuela no se preocupada por eso, al contrario ella solo se preocupaba por su alimento de cada día y estar entretenida con cada rebaño de animales que pasaba.

Al salir de las mantas cálidas que pertenecían a la perfumada cama, Mei se apresuró al baño a lavarse los dientes y demás. Ya con una semana con la estadía en la cabaña, se le hacía un tanto raro que ya hubieran utensilios personales solo para ella. Salió al patio y la anciana no estaba. El pateo es un área pequeña cubierta por tierra y graba ahí se encuentra un pequeño lavadero que usa la anciana para lavar su ropa. Seguido de un pequeño pozo y pequeñas plantas que cultiva la anciana, plantas medicinales. Este terreno está rodeado por una cerca que alguna vez un viejo anciano esposo de Abby coloco. Desde afuera se asoman un par de árboles de cada lado que dan dos frutos diferentes, ella derecha da limones y el de la izquierda da manzanas. Mei regreso y salió por la puerta principal, poso los pies en el paso e intento divisar a la anciana a los alrededores. Ahí estaba. Más allá de la reja alimentando a un par de caballos salvajes. Los caballos y diferentes tipos de manadas de animales pasan por ahí muy seguido. Mei jamas, que ella recordaba, había visto dicho animal. Se apresuró a regresar a su recamara y cambiarse la pijama por algo más adecuado y cálido para salir. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca la anciana reacciono y le dijo que se quedara dónde estaba –¿Por qué no me despertaste?, te hubiera ayudado- Le dijo Mei. –Hoy no había mucho que hacer, pero pasaron estos caballos y decidí darles un poco de agua, aun no te acerques, camina lentamente.- Le advirtió. –Está bien… ¿De dónde sacaste todas esas cosas, digo… los cepillos y la ropa?- Mei trastabillo y se apresuró a preguntar. –Fui al pueblo y ahí encontré todo, que bueno que te queda bien, mande a hacer algo muy especial para ti.- Le comento Abby y al estar a un lado de la Abby, esta tomo su paso y la poso sobre la cabeza de uno de los caballos se encontraba bebiendo agua. Todo el campo estaba compuesto por verde, solo la flora y la fauna cubrían la cabaña kilómetros a la redonda hasta el siguiente pueblo. Mei y Abby estaban tras una valla que las separaba del animal salvaje y ellas, del otro lado de dicha valla se encontraban dos pares de abrevaderos, la valla no estaba completa, solo hacia la finta de engañar a los caballos que ambas mujeres se encontraban fuera de su alcance. -¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto Mei curiosa. –Encontré un modo para que puedas enseñarme el amanecer- Solo Abby. Mei con los ojos como platos la abraso y enseguida quiso saber de qué se trataba. –No lo tengo aquí, lo mande hacer al pueblo, a un hombre de confianza, pero necesitara tus medidas y vendrá a verte… vendrá a ver tu verdadera forma- Mei, asustada, dio tres pasos hacia atrás. –No! No pueden!- Grito y los caballos se asustaron huyeron haciendo la tierra temblar, en movimiento, Mei se dio cuenta que eran más de los que podía observar. Al igual que los caballos ella huyo pero esta vez al bosque. A la anciana le extraño la actitud de la niña hacia ella y no dudo en pedirle disculpas, estaba claro que al principio debió avisarle. Dejo que se fuera y respirara un poco de aire fresco, esperaba que no se lastimase o perdiera, si no regresaba en determinado tiempo iría por ella.

Mientras tanto Mei estaba muy enojada por la decisión que había tomado la abuela, ¿cómo era posible que no pueda consultárselo antes? Estaba feliz porque había una manera en que ella pudiera montarla siendo un dragón, pero la idea de que alguien más la viera en esa forma le aterraba, ¿y si no la aceptaban? ¿y si la consideraban un monstruo? ¿¡Y si quisieran matarla!? Corrió y corrió en línea recta hasta llegar a un pequeño arroyo, ahí se acuclillo y dejo el miedo la embriagara, sus ojos ardían pero no quería llorar, le hervía la sangre y el fuego se apoderaba de su garganta. Dio un respiro largo y hondo y tomo un poco de agua del arroyo, refrescante. La naturaleza de pronto le llamo la atención, su nariz se plagaba de aromas a hiervas y menta, tierra mojada y diferente sonidos le cuchicheban en el oído, conejos, ratas, zorrillos, el agua del arroyo y los peces que lo pasaban. Se puso de pie y puso más atención, su oído era agudo y sensible, genial. En minutos parecía un pequeño perro buscando cosas, sus orejas no paraban de captar sonidos y no dejaba de olfatear. Las pupilas de sus ojos se rasgaron y en segundos pudo ver más allá de los árboles. –Meeeeei!- Escuchó a lo lejos, era la anciana buscándola. Muy lejos de su campo visual. Dio unos pasos para encaminarse hacia ella pero algo la detuvo en seco, un aroma… un sonido… Los pasos pesados de algún animal se apresuraban hacia ella, no, hacia Abby, ¿que era? Era grande y peludo, olía a pescado y gruñía, sus garras eran largas. Olio una cosa más que no era necesario que su nariz lo sintiera, el peligro y el acecho. –Meeei donde estas, la comida esta lista- Abby continuaba llamándola, quizá no sabía que tremendo animal se aproximaba hacia ella, pero no era momento de suponer. Mei tomo su gigantesca forma y elevo el vuelo en un mismo lugar, desde lo alto diviso a la bestia y no estaba a más de 5 metros cerca de Abby, se lanzó en picada y abrió el hocico grande. Abby no vio ni cuando paso pero la forma grisácea de Mei paso como rayo a su lado con algún bulto de carga entre sus fauces.

Buenaas O/ otra vez por aquí, aunque un no hay yo le doy continuación a esto, espero que algún día alguien le guste ^^

Por cierto, les dejo una leyenda para aquellos que no entiendan muy bien.

Leyenda:

_-Habla Mei o Abby-. _

Narrador / escritor.

**Piensa Mey o Abby.**

Gracias O/ nos vemos por ahí.

No al plagio, si ven mi historia por ahí por favor de reportarla, estos personajes son originales y hago esto por gusto y si no les gusta absténganse de sus comentarios hirientes. Cabe destacar que aún no tengo mucha experiencia en Así que plz repórtenlo y enseguida se acusara esa cuenta y tachara de plagiador/dora, obviamente esto será anónimo. ^^


End file.
